


Shadows Take Flight

by ubicaritas (Janet)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janet/pseuds/ubicaritas
Summary: Some quiet musings in the dark. A pair of drabbles, mirroring POVs.





	Shadows Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tea and Swiss Roll Obbo 336 "Shadows"

_My lover has shadows in his eyes._

Behind that wide, intelligent gaze which takes in all the sordid details offered by our world, I see a weariness that never rests, a pain that is tenacious in its grip.  What puts them there, I may never fully understand… some days I can only watch as the clouds threaten his very soul.

Ahh, Ray, let me hold you tight… let me chase away the shadows that lurk.  Here, in this darkness before the dawn, let those shadows take flight, even as the night’s power is transformed by the arrival of the light.

 

*

 

_My lover has shadows in his eyes._

Behind the cool exterior, the inward and outward discipline, and the sheer intensity of the man who is my partner, there are hidden fragments of his essence which nobody ever sees. What put them there, I may never fully understand… some days I see the ghosts of Africa threaten his very soul.

Ahh, Bodie, let me hold you tight… let me chase away the shadows that lurk.  Here, in this passion that burns brightly between us, let those shadows take flight, even as the heat of our love consumes all in its path.


End file.
